Digimon Adventure Fourth
by StickInc
Summary: After 20 years the defeat of MaloMyotismon, 8 new DigiDestined rise to save both worlds! Morgan, Taichi and Sora's eldest daughter, learns to face her fears of the long tales of these Digital Monsters! Characters and Story by Raising Heart. Taiora;Kenyako;Mishrio;Takari.
1. Prologue

Digimon Adventure 3.5

"Episode 0: Prologue"

Hello everyone, I am here with some news for you! I am now writing a perspective on Digimon Adventure 2.5 by guest and my greatest reviewer, Raising Heart! She has helped a lot through my stories with tons of ideas, and everything! Her guest name, Raising Heart sticks to her person! She has a big heart, and won't give up! She is filled with DETERMINATION.

Enjoy this story with characters by Raising Heart herself!

Raising Heart: I do have a question though. I've noticed that V-Mon X only has a settled Rookie and Ultra state. Does he not have a Champion. If I do assume that Agumon and V-Mon X Jogress to become Ultra similar that to Stacey's Gabumon and SnowAgumon in Digimon 2.5? Also, Agumon's champion is labeled Richie. Would that be considered, Greymon, or GeoGreymon? I also notice that the strory is somewhat very similar to CherryGirlUK19's story. Do you mind if I could add in a few extra ideas as well? Please answer these questions as soon as possible! Thanks!

I do not own Digimon.

This story swaps between the American Adapted version of Digimon Digital Monsters names, and the Japansese version of names. Please be aware that names will be confusing, so please look them up! Thank you!

* * *

It has been a while since the destruction of MaloMyotismon. The Digimon still exist in this world... For now.

Taichi, a fourteen-year old boy, was walking with the yellow lizard Digimon, Agumon, down the sidewalk. "Taichi," Agumon said. "Where are we going?"

The boy didn't answer. Since his meeting with the other DigiDestined and Gennai, he wasn't as happy.

* * *

-Flash Back-

* * *

Taichi slammed his fist onto the table, causing both Izumi Koushiro and Tackenouchi Sora to jump. "You can't be serious!" He yelled at the older man, Gennai. Gennai looked rather emotionless, although he had been apologizing. The Yagami's knuckles had started bleeding due to the fact that he had just punched Koushiro's metal desk. The Digimon were asked to wait outside of the office while Chosen were speaking to Gennai.

"I am afraid that it is not my decision, nor yours, Taichi-Sama." Gennai looked to the teenager of courage.

Ishida Yamato had stayed silent. Tachikawa Mimi, and Inoue Miyako were both in tears. Kido Jo was hiding his own tears. Meanwhile, Yagami Hikari had lost it. She didn't cry this much last time she had left the Digital World the first time, but back then, the girl was only eight. When she was younger, she had believed that she would be able to see Tailmon again. This time however, she wasn't sure if she would be able to see the Adult Digimon again.

Takaishi Takeru put some comforting arms around Yagami Hikari. He had hope that he would see Patamon again, but at the same time, thought that he would not.

Motomiya Daisuke was upset. He had just met V-mon in April a year ago, and spent so much time together! The two partners did so much together from battling Ichijouchi Ken, to finishing off MaloMyotismon with his friends. Him and V-Mon had some rough times together, but at least they had fun either way.

Ken was heartbroken to leave his best friend in the Digital World and say goodbye. Wormmon was the final piece he had of is dead brother, older Osamu. 'No,' Ken thought. 'I still have my family..' He looked to the black and gray D3 Digivice.

"But Gennai-Senpai," Izumi Koushiro protested. "Will... Will we ever see the Digimon again?"

"That, Koushiro," Gennai spoke from the boy of Knowledge's laptop. "I cannot be certain."

"Liar!" The leader of the DigiDestined called.

"Taichi!" Sora scolded her best friend.

"No, Sora-Chan!" Taichi shot back. "He knew from the beginning! He knew this would happen! He knew that we would end up splitting apart again!"

He turned to Gennai in disgust, and then ran out of the room. Gennai sighed from the computer. "You kids may want to go and say farewell."

* * *

-End Flashback-

* * *

"Taichi! Look out!" Agumon called for the Chosen, as Sora ran past the lizard Digimon. Sora then dived for Taichi before he could get hit by a blue semi truck.

"Taichi..." She shook her head. "Don't you dare do that again!" It took a minute to realize that the child of Love was crying. She was crying for him. "Don't be like this! This isn't you at all, Taichi!" Taichi paused, and then hugged the red-haired girl.

"Alright," He said, and then tried his best to yet comfort Tackenouchi Sora.

* * *

20 Years Later...

* * *

Morgan looked up from her handheld game, and shook her head. "Dad, I don't want to hear about your lame-ass story about monsters. I'm not seven anymore, I'm 12!"

Kai scowled at his older sister. "Akira, you're just afraid to believe!"

"I'm not scared of anything!" Akira growled, shaking her fist at her younger brother.

Kai gave Morgan an emotionless look, and then held up a small rubber spider. Thinking it was real, she screamed, and fell out of her wooden chair. Kai had started laughing. "Scared of nothing but rubber toys!"

"Grrr!" Morgan growled, grabbing her younger brother's collar. "Why I oughta!" The lights suddenly went out, and as did the stove their mother, Yagami Sora was cooking on.

"Umm..." The 34 year old Yagami Taichi said. "Who turned out the lights?"

* * *

"Mom! I'll be fine!" Dai protested to his mother, Motomiya Mika.

"It's too cold outside, and tomorrow is the first day of school! You're not going-" The room had gone dark. "Daisuke-kun!"

* * *

Stacey pulled her light blue shirt on. "Dad! I'm going to Uncle Tai's!"

"Okay!" Ishida Yamato called back. "Just be home before-" The power had gone out. "Dinner.."

* * *

Takuya had been dribbling the basketball across the concrete driveway with his older sister, Takeishi Emily. "Come on, come on, and yes!" He said, tossing the basketball into the hoop. The orange ball slid through the hoop without hesitation. "Another point for me!" The light to drive way had gone out, and as did the rest of the lights in the neighborhood!

* * *

Zack was almost finished with his letter to the seventh grade he will be attending this year. "Come on, all I have to do is save and-" The power had gone off, and so did his laptop. "Oh, Goddammit!" He screamed.

* * *

Katie had been riding her bicycle she had gotten from her mom for yesterday's birthday. It was a magenta color, and had silver highlights running off of it. She had hit the brakes when the streets had gone dark. "What the hell?"

* * *

From the sky, eight asteroids were seen over Odaiba, aiming for the exact spot the children were! Two of the meteorites had crashed into the window of the Yagami residence! "What the hell is going on?!" Morgan asked as she saw a small gadget on the ground. It was somewhat round, and an orange grip area. Most of the device was mainly a bright silver. On the screen was a strange egg. "What is this thing?"

Kai looked into his, and frowned. "I'm as confused as you are!"

Taichi looked to the gadgets in the childrens' hands, and then looked to his wife. "They're back." He said, before hearing a roar from outside.

To be continued...

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this Prologue to the story! For the following week, I'll be camping with family, so I'll be unavailible! Raising Heart, please do what you can to answer my questions!

1\. Does V-Mon X get a Champion or Mega?

2\. Who is Richie? A Greymon?

3\. Am I able to add things in like more story and Super Ultimate?

Have a great day guys, I await the next chapter!


	2. Return of the DigiDestined

"Episode 1: Return of The DigiDestined"

Raising Heart: I'm happy that you enjoyed the chapter and sorry this is taking a bit! I like your ideas for the names, but I've got that covered! I have to extend the story a tad bit though. Might throw and change a few things. I'll keep the main story in tact, but however, a few minor details must be fixed so that it does not match as an exact copy as Digimon Adventure 03(Digimon 2:5). Busy schedule plus I just came back from camping. I hope you enjoy! Last question. Will you want me to use the golden Renamon from Digimon Tamers, or the silver Renamon?

I do not own Digimon. Characters and story owned by Raising Heart. 

Morgan gasped at what she saw in her hand. It was a small gadget colored orange and silver! It was almost hot to the touch, and it beeped three times.

Morgan frowned at the egg-shape on the screen. "What is it?"

"I'm as confused as you are!" Kai gasped.

"Taichi?" Sora looked to her husband. "Are you okay?"

Tai couldn't believe it. After all of these years, the Digimon are back. The kids... no.. "I have to go!" Next thing the Yagami family knew, the man of the house was rummaging through the drawers. "Sora, where are the Digivices?"

Sora paused. "Tai, you can't!"

"I have to!" He protested.

Kai and his brother took a moment to look to parents and wonder what was going on. The roars had continued to grow louder, and Morgan looked to Kai. "I'm going to go check this out!"

Kai's eyes had widened. "What? But-"

Morgan ran to out of the front door to leave her mother and father in their little bicker moment. 

When Morgan was literally near the roaring sounds, she knew that she should have brought a coat. It was literally showering outside like hell. She didn't think that she could handle being this wet anymore.

She was near a building when she heard the last roar. Very quietly, she peeked around the corner. Suddenly then, a fire whizzed over her forehead, making her scream and catching the large dinosaur's attention. She could not believe it... a Dinosaur? In Japan? "Oh my god, this isn't real this isn't real this isn't real.." Just then, the dinosaur fired another fireball coming toward her face. She fliched then, and felt a surge of heat, but no pain.

Opening her eyes, was a small yellow lizard standing on its hind legs. He had taken the hit for her! "Are you okay?" He said in a somewhat raspy voice.

Ignoring the fact that the lizard could talk, she screamed immediatly when the red dinosaur started charging. The lizard looked to his left, standing between Morgan and the dinosaur. "Taichi!"

Morgan took her eyes off of the dinosaur and looked to her father. He was wearing a blue coat, and had a small gadget she recognized. He mother kept one in the broom closet! The man skidded down the hill, and embraced the lizard. "Agumon!"

"Dad!" Morgan warned. "I don't think now is the time-" She was interrupted by the roar of the adult dinosaur.

"Man," Tai said. "A Tyrannomon? This shouldn't be a problem! Agumon? You ready to put a stop to this thing?"

Agumon grinned and nodded at Taichi. "Just say the magic words Tai!"

Taichi pulled the gadget from off of his belt loop. Morgan assumed that it was the Digivice he had asked her mother about. "Agumon," He called, his Digivice and hand glowing white as he pointed the screen into the air. "Evolve!" A large beam of white light flew into the sky like a beacon, and then fell back down to surround Agumon. The yellow lizard's skin was peeling off, reavealing a wall of see through data. Orange and yellow ones and zeroes.

[Insert Song: BRAVEHEART~~ Miyazaki Ayuma(2015 Digimon Adventure Tri)]

"Agumon, SHINKA!" The ones and zeroes had flown into the air, and did a few flips into the sky. The data was soon reconfigured, and formed back together to form anoother large dinosaur. He was orange with blue stripes on his back. He also had a skull-like helmet on his head. The dinosaur landed on the ground. "GREYMON!"

Tyrannomon roared, and headbutted the new form of Agumon's chest. Greymon gasped for air as the breath had left him for a few seconds. The red dinosaur held his arms out, and through the dinosaur against the wall. Morgan just watched. "Get up, Greymon!" Taichi called. "You can take him!"

In Greymon's part of view, he imagines a battle before the boy met the legendary hero of the sixth world.

 _"Get up Greymon!" Taichi, the eleven year old kid called out in tears. "Get up!" The four other legendary heroes were out cold, unconscious with each of their partners(apart from Takuya who didn't have a partner) in their In-Training levels. Takato's D-Arc was on the dirt ground in front of him. The Old Clock Man didn't say that this "DigiQuartz" wouldn't be dangerous!_

 _...Then again, he didn't say it would either._

 _"Greymon!" Taichi called, with the Digivice in his hand in tears as MetalPhantomon flew closer at them._

 _"Legendary Heroes?" It scoffed. "What heroes you'll ever be!"_

 _"GREYMON!" Taichi ignored the mega, and ran toward his partner._

"GREYMON!" The adult Tai had charged toward his partner. "Get up, buddy! I'm here!"

That's when Greymon's eyes opened, and a flash of orange light surrounded Morgan's device. "W-what's going on?"

The egg on the screen split in half, and in front of her, was a small pink ball Digimon. It had long feelers almost a foot long, and it had looked up at her. "Are you my partner?"

"I don't even know who you are, talking soccer ball!" She screamed, as Greymon jumped toward the girl and ball, landing in front of Tyrannomon.

"Nova Blast!" He fired a fireball out of his mouth, scorching Tyrannomon's skin. The adult roared with anger as its skin was blistering.

"Slash Nail!" The Dinosaur called, and slashed Greymon with all three of his claws. Greymon's chest started to bleed, and he spun so that he would slap his tail into Tyrannomon, but was caught by the Tyrannomon.

Tyrannomon then swung him aroun by the tail, and released, causing the Adult to fly halfway into a wall.

"Greymon! Another Adut can't be that strong, can it?" Tai asked.

Greymon grunted as he hit the ground. "Try fighting him a bit, see if you win, adult Yagami." He charged again with his horn, and managed to throw the adult into the air. "Nova-" He charged up, until he heard a couple of voices behind him.

"Blue Blaster!" "Boom Bubble- peh!" "V-Punch!"

A bit of blue fire, a bubble of air, and a small blue dragon charged toward the dinosaur in the air.

Tai looked behind him to see his friend, Yamato. Daisuke-kun was next to him with Takeru, holding their D3s.

"Guys!" He said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Davis just grinned. "We came to help you out, Tai! Right, TJ?"

Takeru Takaishi groaned. "It's Tk- Nevermind. Patamon, show them who's strong!"

"Right, Takeru!" Patamon flew into the air.

"Hey!" Davis said. "Can't let Angeguy have all of his fun. V-Mon, Evolve!"

"You got it, Davis!" The blue dragon grinned, and leaped into the air.

Matt looked to the Yagami, and then the daughter resembling both Tai, and Sora. "Taichi, let's do this. Gabumon!"

Gabumon nodded, and then jumped into the air. "Okay, Matt!"

"Gabumon!" "Patamon!" "Veemon!"

"SHINKA!" The three Digimon called out, and burst into data. Each of their data reconfigured, and then combined to become their adult levels.

"GARURUMON!" "ANGEMON!" XV-MON!" The three shouted, and flew down to help Greymon and Taichi.

The pink ball looked to Morgan as the fight continued on. "I'm Koromon. It's nice to meet you, Morgan." The girl hesitated, and nodded so that she wouldn't hurt his feelings.

"It's nice to meet you too," She said, but almost screamed, when a car flew over her head. The car hit Greymon in the back, and he roared in pain.

"Damn.." Greymon cursed, and looked behind Morgan to see an arm reach out of a purple vortex. "Oh no!"

Tai turned, and watched as the hand grabbed her by the back of her sweatshirt, and pulled her back into the wormhole. "Dad" She screamed.

"Morgan!" He was running after her when Koromon decided to bravely leap in after her, and the portal closed. "No!"

"Hey, Taichi!" Yamato looked to Tai. "Tyrannomon's down, and devolved!"

Tai nodded, and rushed to the rookie Digimon he recognized as Guilmon. Takato had a Guilmon just like this one, except that this Guilmon had violet stripes on his back. "Where did Morgan go?"

The rookie shivered at his serious and angry voice. "I-I won't tell you!"

Tai balled his fists, and walked to where the vortex was. "Hey Greymon." He called to the Champion level. "You hungry?"

Greymon grinned and looked to the Guilmon. "Hell yes! I didn't have a thing to eat since!"

Guilmon yelped. "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you! Just don't eat me!"

'Guilmon are gullible.' Greymon thought, snickering and remembering a prank Tai, Davis, and Marcus pulled on Takato's Guilmon when they had met.

"The Lord of Flare Volcano took the girl!" Guilmon continued. "In the Digital World!"

Tai looked to the Guilmon. "Fire Volcano?"

Guilmon nodded. "I haven't met the Lord yet, but I heard that he was tough!"

Tai cursed. "Go back to your world, and tell your boss, general, or whatever that I'm coming."

Izzy frowned. "What? He took Morgan?"

Taichi nodded, and Zack Izumi kept his eyes on the DigiDestined. "We need to go after her!" Tai said.

"I'll find a way to get into the Digital World." Koushiro said, trying not to anger the older adult even more. He just hoped that the girl was okay. She may be like Sora a tad bit, but like Taichi, she was reckless! 

Morgan wiped the smoke out of her eyes. "Gah! What the hell?" She looked around, noticing that she was inside a caged area. Below her was a pit of lava that she didn't want to look at. A demon-like monster walked onto a platform.

"Ah! You're here! Welcome, Yagami. I know you don't know me, but your father and I were close friends." The Demon had an orange color skin, and a red grin. "My name is PyroDevimon. I was once Devimon, but now I evolved further!" He laughed as she curled into a ball.

Koromon looked to his new friend worried. "Morgan?"

She cried into her arms. "I want to go home.."

To be continued... 

That's it for this chapter, guys! I hope you all enjoyed! As you may tell, Morgan doesn't like the idea of the Digimon appearing. Unlike Cherrygirluk19's character, Dawn, Morgan doesn't want to be in a world of monsters, or save the world. You might also tell that she wasn't too happy about meeting little Koromon! All of this will affect the two partners' relationships and how they evolve! See you all next time! Stickman01, signing out. ;)


	3. Bravery

Episode 2: Bravery

Hey I am very angry with this document. I was so close to ending, but my computer shut down before I could save. Please don't complain about this chapter, for I am very upset with it.

Raising Heart: I'm not adding them, nor am I looking on going back to change the chapter. The Legendary Heroes are not going to be characters in this story, I can't simply ignore that Tai and Davis went to DigiQuartz at one time, for it's part of the story. This isn't going to be some major crossover, it'll just be your story. It's just a minor detail. I'm sorry, but I can't update every two days. At the same time, I have a life, and a YouTube account needing to be updated. I apologize. Also, I cannot just only update the two Digimon stories. I also have to write others as well. Please remain patient. Getting onto here is not easy. I do not have a functional mouse :(.

VictoryGreymon: I like your idea, and will use it. :)

Also guys, I would appreciate it if I wasn't rushed as much. It pressures me too much, and I hate being pressured. I know you guys don't mean it, but still. The least I am pressured, the better my chapters should come out depending on my time.

-Line Break-

Morgan couldn't cry anymore... her tears had dried out. She needed a way out of here... these monsters... they really scared her. All of this just fired at her without warning. She wasn't ready to be some hero like her parents were, nor did she look on being one.

"Morgan?" Koromon finally spoke up. "I'm your partner.. and I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you from these bad guys!"

Morgan looked up to the sleeping Candmon, and grinned. "Koromon? I think I found our way out of here."

[Insert- OP1 Re-Fly~~ Wada Kouji(2015)]

-Line Break-

After overhearing the conversation his parents were having about Morgan being gone into the Digital World, Kai Yagami was jogging to the Ichijoucji place with his newly hatched partner, KryoKoromon.

"Katie!" He yelled, making the teenage girl jump. She was holding her new partner, Poromon.

"Kai?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

He looked to the girl."I found this!" He took a note out of his front shirt pocket. "I went to find Zack after sneaking out. Morgan was kidnapped and brought into the Digital World!"

"What? That stupid story?" She glared at him.

"I'm telling the truth! Just read the note!" He gave the note to her, and Katie started reading.

"Mom, Dad, and friends. I apologize for not saying goodbye in person, but I have found a way into the Digital World. I have borrowed Mr. Hida's D3 and my mother's Digivice, and found that unlike my new Digivice, your two device models are not compatible with the new and upgraded DigiPorts. I have heard what happened with Morgan, and went off to find, and return her. When I return with her, I will commit to my research of the Digital World with my new partner, Motimon. Will see you soon,

Zack Izumi."

Kai looked at her. "Even he went to the Digital World! We have to help them!"

Changing her mind about the whole, Digital World isn't real thing, she nodded, and looked to the boy. "Come inside. My laptop should work." The two rushed inside, and, moments later, they reached the laptop.

"Okay," Kai said. "Aunt Hikari once toldme how your mom activated these things. She'd point her D3 like this.." He pointed the device at the screen" And call out, 'Digiport, Open!'" The screen of the laptop shut down.

"Great job, kid!" Katie said, a hint of anger in her voice. "You broke it!"

"I broke it? I didn't even touch it!" The screen started filling with green ones and zeroes, the children paid no attention to the code, and continued arguing until the screen gave out various colors of the rainbow.

"DIGIPORT SUCCESFULLY OPEN." The laptop read, swallowing the four DigiDestined.

-Line Break-

"Come on!" Zack commanded the girl, practically draggng her through the Fire Volcano.

"They're catching up!" Koromon informed Zack and Morgan, trying to bounce up and catch up with them.

Zack's partner, Motimon, gasped. "Oh no, Deadend!" The team stopped, and Morgan balled her fists, turning to face the army of Candmon.

"That's it! I'm done running from you overgrown candles! I'm going to go home with my friends, and you're not going to stop us!" The device strapped onto her beltloop radiated with a glowing bright orange light. Zack looked in awe at the light.

"Morgan! Your Digivice!" Zack pointed, causing the girl to pull the device off her belt. The word EVOLUTION was flashing in orange font on the screen.

"You mean this thing? What's this say... Evolution?" Her palm surged with power. She could feel the energy drain from her as Koromon's data was removed from his body.

"What's going on?" Koromon looked down at himself in confusion. Zack and Motimon stared in horror. Morgan saw this happen once before with her father's Agumon.

"Koromon!" She called. "You're evolving!"

Koromon looked at her. "Woah! Koromon... SHINKA!" His data seperated from the other bits of data. Bright orange ones and zeroes swirled into the air, and a white small dragon formed once its data was reconfigured. "HUCKMON!"

The new rookie landed onto the ground. "Baby Flame!" The Digimon spewed fire from his mouth at the Candmon, causing a few to burst into data.

"Teen Ram!" He dashed toward the opposing Candmon who had thought they had counterattacked by grabbing his tail, but instead like a drill, he jagged the tail into the Digimon, making them burst into data as well.

"That's that!" Huckmon grinned.

"Huckmon, you did it!" Morgan smiled, and then hugged the rookie. Huckmon blushed.

"I did it with your help, partner!" Huckmon grinned.

Zack nodded to the team. "Let's head home now."

The Yagami agreed with the Izumi, and found their way to a small television, allowing the children to leave the area.

-Line Break-

Kai gasped, and struggled from the grip of PyroDevimon.

"The daughter of that Yagami may be gone.. but I've go you, the son instead!"

Katie tried to fight out of PyroDevimon's other hand. "Let us go!"

PyroDevimon grinned. "Don't you worry, DigiDestined. I'll take good care of you."

To be continued...

-Line Break-

So i know this chapter was shorter than usual, but I'm going to do something similar to what the series did, where each episode introduces the new part of each evolution, so the next few may be short. I'll be back soon. I have to update another few stories, and I'll return to this one. Do not rush me, please.


	4. With Kindness, Comes Love

Episode 3: With Kindness, Comes Love

Sorry I've been gone for so long, I had to take care of a few things on Wattpad and YouTube. Now I'm back with Kindness, Love, and DETERMINATION. Plus, this day marks exactly one year since I had posted my first tweet on Twitter. Go wish stick_inc happy birthday. Again, I'm sorry for being out too long.

Raising Heart: Okay, I can't have all of the Digimon become their Rookie levels at once just yet. I'm doing that in seperate chapters. I do like your ideas though, but I've got this. Let me surprise. ;) Also, since PyroDevimon is Ultra, the Rookies can't simply defeat him yet. Also, there is a minor flaw you have with the character Digimon. You've stated that all of the Digimon were male, however, Emily's partner cannot be male due to the fact that Tailmon is a female Digimon, as are her evolutions.

I'm back with another episode on Digimon Adventure Fourth and a few minor updates:

I will rewrite Yandere school, and stop Digimon Next II where it is for now. I am not sure, having read all of the digimon manga, agree with the story i have written thus far, so I will be deciding whether I rewrite the story, or not. As for Digimon Adventure Reboot, Digimon Adventure Fourth, When Worlds Collide, and Heroes of Minecraft, I will continue on with those.

A quick note: People, when i write my stories with Tai, do note that I will never ever give him the false last name, Kamiya. That is not his last name, and was given to him for no reason. If you send any requests with any children of his, and you go, Tai 'Kamiya', I'll instantly change the name to Yagami. Just to point that out. Thank you for reading(if you did)!

But for now, I shall continue on with this story. :)

-Line Break-

Kai had given up. Screaming from the prison that he and the teenager were in would not save them. "Kai.." Katie looked to the boy. She had reached out for him, but hesitated. It was her fault that the kids were in this cage. She had almost screamed in confusion when she saw the first couple Digimon known as Meramon. She couldn't believe that a man made with fire, and no fuel to keep the flames going on him. She had made a few Candlemon aware of their existence, and here they were: locked in a cage.

Katie knew she should have been more careful, but she sighed. "I'm sorry, Kai.. It's my fault.."

This made KryoKoromon and Poromon frown, and start to worry about their partners.

-Line Break-

"Where is he?" Taichi asked his eldest daughter.

"How would I know? I didn't see him in th Digital World! Zack came and got me before that PyroDevimon came and did whatever he felt like to me!" She gasped for air.

"Morgan is telling the truth!" Huckmon confirmed. "Zack and Motimon saved us. There were no signs of Yagami Kai, nor Ichijouchi Katie."

"Damn..." Tai cursed. He looked to his wife. "Sora, stay here. You too, Morgan."

"But..."

Tai glared at her.

"Nevermind..." She sighed as Taichi left the room.

[Insert- OP1-Re-Fly 2015 Kouji Wada]

-Line Break-

Sora had sat down next to her eldest daughter. "You know, he's not mad at you. Taichi's just worried about your brother."

Akira didn't look at her mother. "Really? He made it clear that it was my fault.

"I didn't ask for any of this. These stupid devices.. the other world.." She had looked down at her D3. "Huckmon.." She muttered.

Sora had placed her hand on Morgan's cheek. "None of us did." She had pulled out her small, light blue Second Generation Digivice. Daisuke had made it clear that the Digivices Taichi or the other five older Chosen had held weren't the first. When Parallelamon had sent Davis and Veemon to another dimension, he met another Tai and AeroVeedramon named Zeromaru. Taichi had held the Digivice-01, stating that that was the first Digivice model. "But that didn't stop us from doing what was right." She told the girl.

Morgan had finally looked up at Sora, suddenly feeling interested in what her mother had to say.

"We had many friends, and the virtues of Courage, Love, Friendship, Reliability, Knowledge, Hope, Light, Sincerity, and Kindness to help us on our goals, but do you know what helps the most, Akira-Chan?" Sora asked.

"Um... The Digimon?" Morgan guessed.

Sora smiled. "Well, them, yes. But most importantly, we all had a Brave Heart. We had a heart that told us that we could do this. We could win if we never give up. If there were a Great Crest, then it would have been Determination." She looked to her Digivice again. "That's what you would have gotten if you combined all of our crests..."

Morgan looked up to her mother. "Thanks, mom." She had hugged her mother, and marched toward the door with Huckmon behind her.

"Wait!" Sora called. "Where are you going?"

Morgan had turned and smiled at her mother. "It's like you said. You need to have a Brave Heart. I'm going to find and save my brother."

Sora sweat dropped as the girl closed the door behind her and Huckmon. "Tai's going to kill me for this..."

-Line Break-

Katie frowned and then shoulder charged the cage again. "Damn! Let us out!"

"It's no use, Katie!" Poromon sighed. "We're stuck in here.

Kai had been curled in a ball still. It wasn't Katie's fault, it was Kai's. If he hadn't have asked Katie to come with her, she wouldn't have been suffering in a cage.

KryoKoromon hopped next to the boy, and coughed, making Kai worry. "Are you alright, KryoKoromon?"

"Yeah.. " He panted. "It's just... this heat.. it's making me sick."

"That's not good!" Poromon gasped.

"What's wrong with KryoKoromon?" The girl asked her partner.

"KryoKoromon is a cold Digimon, and his heart is frozen." Poromon explained. "The intense heat of this zone is too warm, and will melt his heart. If that ever happens, then KryoKoromon will be deleted!"

Kaito's eyes widened in horror. "Then we need to get out of here fast!" The boy stood up next to Keiti and together, were ready to charge.

"On the count of three, Kai." The Ichijouchi girl said. "One!"

"Two!" Kaito Yagami counted.

"Three!" Both the boy and girl had charged once the caged door had opened, revealing the girl wearing her red sweatshirt. The two had tripped, and fallen onto the girl.

"Morgan!" Kai called and hugged his older sister.

"Hey," She grinned. "You all ready to get out of here?"

Katie and Kai both had lifted up their partners, and nodded.

"Then let's go." Akira smiled.

"Not so fast!" A flaming man Digimon stood and fired a beam of flames toward the Digimon and Chosen kids.

"Gah!" Kaito stepped backwards too fast, and fell onto his rear to dodge the flames. "What is that thing?"

Poromon looked to the man Digimon. "That's Meramon. A Data type Adult level Digimon. It's shrouded with crimson flames over its entire body. His Magma Blast is really deadly, so look out for that!"

Huckmon growled. "That's one of the Candlemon! PyroDevimon must have found a way to force evolve them!"

"Force evolve?" Morgan asked.

Poromon had nodded. "Force Evolving is when enough dark energy inside the user is stored, and then forced out into the Digimon, forcing them to evolve into the next darker stage."

"That's... not... good..." KryoKoromon panted, and was drenched in sweat.

"But we need to get out of here!" Kaito said. "We don't have time to fight! KryoKoromon will melt if he stays here much longer!" The white Vaccine Digimon looked up at his partner.

"Kai..." KryoKoromon smiled, and weakly hopped out of the arms of his partner. "I'll... protect you!'

"KryoKoromon, no!" Kai called, running after him.

Poromon had flown out of Katie's arms, and was flying towards the champion Digimon. "No Poromon, it's too dangerous, you'll get yourself hurt!" Her D3 gave a few beeps, and sent a red beam into the air.

"You're gonna kill yourself, don't do it, KryoKoromon!" He yelled when his D3 also gave a few beeps, and a brown beam flew into the sky like beacons.

[Insert- Braveheart- Hakeru- Dec. 18, 2015]

"Poromon, Shinka!" A few rings of a red color surrounded the tiny bird, and closed into the Digimon, making his data disassemble. His data then came back together to form a small hawk with a feather on his head. "Hawkmon!"

"KryoKoromon, Shinka!" Brown rings surrounded the small Digimon as they closed into him, and his data shattered. Once the brown rings had expanded, his brown 1s and 0s came together to form a white lizard. "YukiAgumon!"

Both of the new Child level Digimon landed onto the ground in front of their partners. "Little Blizzard!" YukiAgumon fired a small snowstorm from his mouth at the Meramon.

"Feather Strike!" Hawkmon called as he threw his feather toward the flame Digimon, which ducked.

"Haha! Missed!" Meramon grinned.

"Think again!" Hawkmon said as the feather came back, and sliced his right hand off, causing him to wail in pain.

"You brats!" He called, and readied an attack. "Magma-"

"Have a taste of my Teen Ram!" Huckmon charged and pushed over the burning man Digimon.

"W-woah!" Meramon toppled over, and landed into a stream of steaming water. Once he had fallen in, the water had doused his flames, and then his body disappeared into black 1s and 0s.

"We did it, Katie!" Hawkmon cheered.

"Yeah!" YukiAgumon smiled. "I'm feeling better already!"

Kaito hugged his partner. "Let's head home."

-Line Break-

"You ran from home!" Taichi scolded the children. "And Morgan, after I had just told you to stay!"

Morgan winced, but didn't care about the fact that she would be grounded. She had just saved her younger brother, and friend, Katie.

"But... I suppose that you both did the right thing... and saved each other. So I guess I'll let it go.." He sighed, and smiled. "But this doesn't mean I'll let it go next time!" He said.

She wasn't in trouble... This has mom written all over it. She had probably talked Taichi into not grounding the children..

But anyway, she guessed, that the children were all safe... right?

-Line Break-

"Not again! You fail me once again!" PyroDevimon snarled. "And yet, you all let the children get even stronger!" He then grinned. "I'm getting a quick call from Zassoumon in the forest area!"

The screen on his portable device opened up, and revealed the Adult. "Quickly! I have found the twins in the Digital World! And they have something special of mine!" Zassoumon had explained to the leader of the Flame about what the Chosen have.

"Ooh ooh ooh, that cannot work real well with you now, can it?" PyroDevimon grinned.

"Please help!"

"Nah, I'll help if you only return the gemstone of mine."

"Never!" The plant Digimon growled.

"Then I'm afraid I can't help you. Good riddance!" PyroDevimon had hung up on the plant with a smile. "The DigiDestined in Forest Zone? My my, do we have a problem. I must inform the boss right away!"

[Insert- ED1- Butter-Fly]

To be continued...


	5. Update: I'm Sorry

I'm sorry for not updating recently, I've been thinking a lot on the series, I really have, then got stuck. I made it to the two siblings and stopped because I got myself stuck. +Raising Heart, I'm not mad at you. You became a great inspiration for many of my stories on both Wattpad, and FanFiction. I wasn't myself within these past months, and had to get ahold of myself. I had to put myself together.

Within the past few weeks, I've lost a friend to suicide, and lost my girlfriend, and then I'm just starting on high school. I'm only 14, but I try to dream big. I try my best for you guys, and I want to be my best for you.

Raising Heart, I'm sorry if I disappointed you, or anyone else. I had to put a little space to calm down, and here I am again. I'm back to update for you you guys. The next Chapter to Digimon Adventure Fourth should come on Tuesday or Wednesday, because I think I have a good idea for the story.

I also have a request for Raising Heart, is it alright if I use Morgan(Akira) for my other story as well? Nicknamed, _When Worlds Collide Reboot_? Chapter 1 was posted on my wattpad if you'd check that out. It was also posted on FanFiction as _When Worlds Collide_. Thank you guys, you're the best. I'm not home right now, and used my Kindle to send this. See you guys Tuesday-Wednesday after school!


End file.
